Never let me down
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Voici un petit Okikagu basé sur la musique Never let me down de Depeche Mode parce que j'adore ce couple que je ne trouve malheureusement pas assez présent sur le fandom français et que cette chanson m'inspirait. Dans la ville d'Edo, deux jeunes partent en virée à moto, à la rencontre d'une liberté fugace sous les étoile, loin de tous les autres. Meilleur ennemis ou peut être plus.


Kagura sortit de l'appartement non sans avoir laissé un mot sur la table à l'intention de Gintoki afin de le prévenir qu'elle sortait, celui-ci n'étant toujours pas rentré et étant probablement toujours à espérer que la chance lui sourie enfin au pachinko avec le vieux Madao. Dehors il faisait nuit, mais c'était normal, après tout, il était près de 21h et Shinpachi l'aurait probablement réprimandé sur le fait de sortir comme ça, seule en pleine nuit et une veille de cour par dessus le marché. Mais de toute façon le binoclard était ennuyant. Alors elle se contenta de réajuster sa robe, chinoise comme toujours, et de sortir son téléphone avant de s'enfoncer les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle ouvrit aussi un paquet de sukonbu et en glissa un dans sa bouche.

Contrairement à l'abruti à lunettes, elle n'avait pas peur dehors la nuit, elle connaissait la plupart des rues d'Edo et personne n'oserait s'en prendre à celle qui s'était auto-proclamé « Reine du Kabukicho ». Tous ceux qui avaient essayé en la prenant une simple gamine inoffensive avait goûté à son ombrelle violette dont elle ne se séparait jamais, et il était inutile de préciser que l'expérience ne fut pas très agréable et qu'ils avaient beaucoup regretté leur geste par la suite. C'est qu'elle n'était pas peut fière de posséder une force assez exceptionnelle, mais c'était quelque chose d'héréditaire dans sa famille.

Elle était bientôt arrivée au parking souterrain en construction où elle avait rendez-vous, somme toute un lieu assez charmant pour qui appréciait le glauque d'un chantier désert, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se formaliser de ce genre d'endroit. Elle eut alors une nouvelle pensée pour le pauvre Shinpachi qui devait probablement être dans son lit à fantasmer sur son idole, ou peut être aux urgences pour intoxication alimentaire si Otae avait encore cuisiné, elle adorait cette femme mais en cuisine c'était une véritable calamitée tout ce qui n'était carbonisé était toxique. Il se serait probablement encore plus énervé en apprenant qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit comme ça et à une heure pareille.

Tient, en parlant du loup, pensa-t-elle une nouvelle fois en arrivant sur les lieux et en retirant ses écouteur après avoir aviser le châtain adossé contre une moto, son t-shirt superman sur le dos et sa veste noir sur les épaules, on en voit la queue. Le loup en question releva les yeux de son téléphone en l'entendant arriver.

\- Oï China ! T'es à la bourre, j'avais dis 21 heures dans mon SMS, mais peut être qu'une guenon comme toi ne sais pas lire ?

\- Ta gueule le sadique ! Je suis une femme ! Je me fais désirer c'est tout. 30 minutes de retard c'est le minimum syndical alors remercie moi plutôt de ne pas t'avoir fait attendre 2 heures.

\- Une femme ? Tu me fais rire China, je vois pas de femme ici, juste une planche à pain avec des manières de babouin.

Si Sougo était vraiment honnête, il admettrait que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'était plus du tout une planche à pain et de loin. Mais comme cesser de l'appeler comme ça reviendrait à avouer qu'il l'avait remarqué et que donc il lui arrivait parfois de la regarder comme une femme et non plus comme une sale gamine, et que de toute façon il n'était pas honnête, il ne l'admettrait pas. Et par conséquent continuerais de la surnommer planche à pain.

\- Bon, repris Kagura visiblement pas plus atteinte que ça par l'insulte, et sinon je peux savoir pourquoi tu demande à une frêle et innocente jeune fille comme moi de te retrouver ici en pleine nuit ? Tu compte me faire des trucs louches ? C'est ça ? Ben dans ce cas abandonne pauvre tâche je suis beaucoup trop bien pour avoir ce genre de rapport avec un type comme toi.

\- Alors pour commencer China, rien que l'idée de te toucher me donne envie de vomir, alors tes gentille avec tes images mentales là, mais tes fantasmes bizarres me concernant tu les oublies. Ensuite, les mecs louches que tu laisse derrière toi dans certaines ruelles sont la preuve que t'es ni frêle ni innocente. Et pour finir, conclut-il en lui envoyant un casque, on va faire un tour ?

\- Attends tu te fous de ma gueule là Sadique? Tu fait le mort pendant près de 3 semaines et tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

\- C'est exactement ça, tu vois que tu comprend vite quand tu veux. Même si on doit t'expliquer longtemps.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Et sur ces paroles empreintes de poésie, la jeune fille lâcha son ombrelle et son casque pour se ruer sur lui dans l'optique de lui mettre un violent coup de poing. Mais avec la force de l'habitude, le garçon avait parfaitement anticipé son geste et l'avait esquivé, répliquant d'ailleurs par un coup de pied qu'elle para tout aussi facilement. La suite de leur corps à corps fut la pluie de coups rapides et violents qui rythmait chacun de leurs habituels combats. L'échange ne prit fin que quand Okita réussit à la bloquer au sol à califourchon sur elle pour lui maintenir les bras.

\- 238 à 236 China, tu te ramollis je trouve.

\- 237 à 237 en fait, rectifiât-elle, tu n'es pas venu à ma revanche. Ça fait défaite par forfait tu te souviens ? On est à égalité Sadique.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il, tu viens faire un tour oui ou non ?

\- T'as intérêt d'avoir une très bonne excuse. Sinon jt'éclate et jte donne à bouffer morceau par morceau à Sadaharu.

\- On s'inquiète pour moi China , interrogea le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Te fais pas d'idées l'abruti, tu devais me filer un coup de main par rapport aux Harusame. J'ai dût demander de l'aide à Megane.

Il se releva pour la libérer sans commettre l'erreur de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, il n'était pas fair-play et elle non plus, la seule et unique fois où il l'avait fait, elle lui avait proprement éclaté la tête contre le béton. Il préféra aller ramasser son casque pendant qu'elle se redressait en le fusillant du regard avant de ramasser elle aussi son casque en plus de son ombrelle tandis que lui avait déjà enfilé le siens et l'attendais sur la moto. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre et à enfourcher elle aussi l'engin avant de l'interroger en mettant son casque.

\- Où on va ?

Pour toute réponse il baissa sa visière et démarra en retirant la béquille, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et ce probablement par ce que lui-même ne savait pas encore où ils allaient aller, elle baissa elle aussi sa visière en s'accrochant aux poignées à l'arrière du siège.

Ils sortir du parking avant de s'engager dans les artères de la ville, on aurait put penser qu'a presque 22 heures celles-ci seraient plus ou moins désertes mais Edo était une ville qui ne dormait jamais, de ce fait, la moto zigzagua entre les différents véhicules avant de prendre la direction du périphérique et d'enfin quitter la ville et ses agglomérations. Sougo augmenta alors rapidement leur allure avec un telle mépris pour les limitations de vitesses que si celle-ci eurent été vivantes, elles en eurent probablement fait un ulcère. Il n'y avait personne sur la route et avec la vitesse, Kagura fut bientôt forcée de s'agripper à la taille d'Okita pour se maintenir correctement en position.

Elle adorait cette sensation de liberté pendant leurs virées en deux roues. Elle en oubliait tout le reste. Son père qui était chasseur de prime et qui enfant, l'abandonnait souvent elle et son frère. Son frère justement qui avait finis par sectionner les nerfs d'un des bras de son père lors d'une bagarre violente avant de rejoindre un groupe de yakuzas, les même qui avait actuellement la main mise sur les Harusame. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça et elle était surprise de se rendre compte que ça lui avait manquer. Après tout, Sougo était son meilleur ennemi. Et ce depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans sa classe au collège peu de temps après que son frère se soit barrer et que son père l'ait laissée sous la tutelle de Gintoki. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se battre et de se disputer depuis lors, au point que personne ne se souvenait plus qui avait réellement débuter les hostilités. Ils avaient une relation assez ambiguë tous les deux, se cherchant mutuellement en clamant haut et fort qu'ils ne se supportaient pas et pourtant paradoxalement c'était avec l'autre qu'ils passaient le plus de temps et parfois même de bon moment.

Déjà à l'époque et ce malgré leur rivalité, ils faisaient déjà des virées à vélo tous les deux, même si il s'agissait souvent au début du fait que Kagura avait remporté leur dernière confrontation et le forçait à pédaler pour l'emmener faire un tour.

Un jour, elle avait entendu Shinpachi demander à Gintoki si les deux étaient amis. Gin-chan lui avait répondu, de cette pédagogie si particulière et exubérance qui le caractérisait, qu'ils l'étaient sûrement mais qu'à force de s'utiliser l'un l'autre en tant qu'exutoire et à l'âge où l'on se croit invincibles et puissant et où l'on pense que les sentiments niais comme l'amitié sont une faiblesse, ils refusaient simplement de voir qu'il y avait entre eux bien plus qu'un rivalité. Sans comprendre pourquoi cette idée la gênait tant, elle l'avait évité pendant toute une semaine avant de décider que le permanenté avait peut être raison sur leur prétendu amitié, mais à moitié seulement parce qu'il racontait quand même n'importe quoi en général. Depuis lors, elle considérait le châtain comme son meilleur ennemi.

Même si depuis quelques temps ils s'étaient un peu éloignés, et que leur dernière virée remontait à deux mois. Même si la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu il avait était dans un état tel que ses yeux rouges luisaient de colère, au point qu'elle avait crut un instant être allée trop loin dans le jeu des provocation qu'était leurs disputes habituelles. Même si ce jour là il s'était montré si violent dans le combat qui avait suivis que même elle eut toutes les peines du monde à le contrer et avait d'ailleurs perdu le dit combat. Même si depuis il avait fait le mort avec tout le monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle n'était pas aussi stupide que ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire et avait parfaitement compris que sa colère et son comportement lors de leur précédente confrontation n'avait rien à voir avec ses propos. Et c'était pour cette raison que malgré le fait qu'elle lui reprochait son abandon, elle était venue. Et c'était aussi pour cette même raison qu'elle avait accepté de le suivre.

Si on lui posait la question, Kagura répondrait certainement que non elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui et se fichait bien de ce qui avait put se passer dans ça tête et aurait conclue sur le fait qu'elle était juste curieuse de voir quelle minables excuse il lui servirait. Et cette réponse aurait été un mensonge.

Il ne surent dire ni l'un ni l'autre combien de temps ils avaient roulé et combien de kilomètres ils avaient parcouru quand ils finirent par enfin s'arrêter. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était qu'en cet instant et depuis qu'ils avaient pris de la vitesse était qu'ils étaient étreint par ce sentiment de liberté et par l'ivresse de la vitesse qui faisaient s'envoler leurs pensées. Le lieu était une falaise surplombant l'océan qui venait s'écraser contre elle, libérant des embruns marins. C'est au bord de cette falaise, les jambes dans le vide, qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir après être descendus et avoir ôter leurs casques.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant les légères bouffées de ce qui devait s'apparenter au bonheur, en regardant le ciel nocturne étaler son étole nimbé d'étoile devant eux avant de rejoindre sur l'horizon l'océan noir d'encre.

Puis Sougo tourna la tête vers sa voisine et avisant les manche courtes de sa robe, la brise marine et la précédente vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, compris malgré son air impassible qu'elle devait probablement se les cailler un peu. Même si elle préférerais certainement s'arracher la langue plutôt que de l'admettre. Surtout devant lui. Alors il retira sa veste et lui tendit sans un mot, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

\- J'en veux pas de ta sale veste, fit la jeune femme en lui arrachant le vêtement des mains, elle est probablement infestée de tes microbes de sadique !

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais eut un sourie en coin en la voyant néanmoins l'enfiler.

\- Les gens polis disent merci en général China.

\- Elle pue la clope ta veste, se contenta-t-elle de grimacer en guise de réponse, c'est dégueulasse.

\- J'ai passé la journée avec Hijikata, expliqua-t-il simplement.

La jeune rousse ravala la réplique cinglante qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer et releva la tête du vêtement attentive. Il n'appelait jamais Hijikata juste par son prénom. Il rajoutait toujours une insulte ou un truc dégradant avant ou après. Voir utilisait un surnom douteux pour parler de lui. Ce n'était pas normal, et il dut réussir à intercepter le cour de ses pensées en croisant son regard probablement interrogateur car il poussa un profond soupir avant de continuer.

\- Mitsuba est morte.

Il avait dit ça de son ton détaché et ennuyé habituel. Comme si ça ne le touchait pas vraiment plus que la couleur du ciel ou la cuisson du riz. Mais la Yato n'y croyait pas. Parce qu'il s'agissait de sa grande sœur atteinte d'une maladie pulmonaire depuis des années. Et parce que sa sœur était la seule famille qu'il avait, que c'était même elle qui l'avait élevé. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas considérer ce fait comme aussi important que la cuisson du riz ou la météo.

Il avait détourné les yeux après avoir lâcher sa petite bombe, fixant la lune un instant. Mais il fut soulager lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau ses yeux bleus. Elle avait compris, il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer plus en détail, elle avait fait seule le lien entre la nouvelle et son absence. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas cette pitié presque hypocrite qu'avaient tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui en étant au courant. Quelque part, il n'aurait pas supporté que sa rival le regarde avec pitié. Et chose étonnante venant d'une personne comme elle qui ne prenait que rarement en compte les émotions des gens, elle sembla comprendre le cour de ses pensées puisqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle, c'est pas de la pitié. C'est sincère. J'ai perdu ma mère alors je sais ce que ça fait.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea surprit. Il savait que son père était un chasseur de prime et qu'il l'avait abandonné à la garde de Gintoki, que son frère était dans des histoires louches. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de sa mère, il avait naïvement crut qu'elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas connue pour une raison X ou Y. Finalement, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas, Mitsuba ayant fait office de figure maternelle pour lui. Et, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il fut touché par sa confidence.

\- Merci Kagura, souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille tiqua. Ça non plus ce n'était pas normal, la seule personne à qui elle l'avait vu dire un « merci » qui n'était pas ironique était sa sœur. Et surtout, il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. D'habitude c'était China, planche à pain, guenon ou quelque chose du même genre. Alors elle se dit que de toute façon ce soir était déjà bizarre alors autant continuer. Aussi ne réfléchit-elle pas plus quand elle l'attira à elle, posant la tête de garçon sur son épaule d'une manière aussi brusque que maladroite.

\- Oï, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Les gens normaux appellent ça réconforter. Mais je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'un sadique comme toi puisse comprendre la subtilité de la chose.

\- Dans les mangas c'est sur leurs poitrines que les filles attirent la tête des mecs pour les réconforter. Remarque, vu que t'es plate ça doit pas changer grand-chose.

Il lui avait répondu comme il le faisait habituellement, mais son manque de verve ne fit pas illusion, cependant elle choisis de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- C'est ça, rêve ! Et puis t'habitue pas trop sadique. C'est exceptionnel alors fermes-là et profite.

Il resta silencieux un instant hésitant à dire quelque chose avant de décider que si elle ne l'avait pas juger ni pris en pitié et que cette soirée était déjà étrange, il pouvait bien se le permettre.

\- On l'a enterré aujourd'hui.

Puis il lui raconta tout, ce mois qui avait été un enfer. Sa tristesse. L'aggravation de son état de santé. Son désespoir. Sa colère. Contre lui. Contre le monde. L'annonce de sa mort. La pitié des gens. Tout ce qu'il avait ressentit ces derniers temps.

Après tout, c'était encore la personne dont il était le plus proche, celle la plus à même de le comprendre. Et probablement aussi la seule à qui il raconterait tout ça.

Elle n'interrompit pas une fois son flot de parole, écoutant en silence, loin des remarque acerbes qu'ils s'envoyaient en général. Hochant la tête de temps en temps. Elle avait crut un instant qu'il allait laisser couler une larme mais il n'en fit rien. Probablement parce qu'il avait déjà assez pleuré ces derniers temps et aussi par qu'il était trop fier pour le faire devant quelqu'un.

Quand il se tut, ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle été désolée, qu'elle le comprenait, que sa sœur était probablement mieux où elle était ou d'autre paroles de condoléance stupides selon elle, et ne lui fit pas non plus de discourt niai et pathétique.

À la place elle lui raconta son histoire. Son père, sa mère, son frère qui était passé du grand frère bienveillant à celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, la mort de sa mère à laquelle elle avait assisté seule, son départ, sa rencontre avec Gin-chan, Megane, Anego qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa famille, et même les 28 Sadaharus. Puis elle se tut à son tour et aucuns d'entre eux ne reparla.

Ils se contentèrent de fixer l'horizon pendant une durée non quantifiable. Regardant le ciel et les étoiles qui y brillaient. Rasséréné avec pour impression que là, maintenant tout aller bien.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il virent le soleil commencer à poindre paresseusement au dessus des flot qu'ils se relevèrent. Sans un mot ils remontèrent en selle pour retourner à leur quotidien, laissant avec un certain regret leur envolée.

Le soleil s'était définitivement levé quand ils eurent atteint Edo, il devait être près de 7 heures du matin. Ils avaient cours et avaient passés toute la nuit sur les hauteurs de la falaise sans fermer l'œil mais ils souriaient. Il la déposa devant chez elle avant de retourner chez lui.

Environ une heure plus tard, il se retrouvaient devant les grille du lycée. Il s'adressèrent un sourie complice avant de les passer. Ce geste ne passa par inaperçu aux yeux de leur camarades faisant tiquer une bonne partie de ceux qui avaient eut vent de leurs luttes incessantes, soit la quasi totalité des élèves de l'établissement.

Mais, au fond ils avaient tous deux conscience d'avoir passer un cap et prêtèrent pas plus attention que ça aux autre élèves, se contentant de faire le trajet jusqu'à leur salle de classe en s'envoyant des piques. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur places respectives peu avant que le premier professeur de la matinée entre a son tour, et il ne leur fallut pas la moitié de son cour avant de s'endormir sur leurs pupitres.


End file.
